


Another form

by Oneshot_bravo



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 2d Bendy AU, BATIM, Post-Game, really good go check it out, shiny_zango's au, welp i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneshot_bravo/pseuds/Oneshot_bravo
Summary: Based off of a epilogue comic of shiny_zango's au.





	Another form

A group of adults were surrounding the two children that Bendy was playing with, which was a clear giveaway to Henry that something was awry. The apparent leader of the group loomed over the shorter figures, glaring coldly at the both of them.“Get out of the way. We're getting rid of that demon once and for all.”

 

This order was directed to the boy and the girl protecting said demon, who happened to be missing at this time.

 

“Bendy didn't do anything wrong! He isn't evil!” Exclaimed the boy. Course, he might as well had said nothing at all as a priest came forward. Henry decided as he started walking faster towards the spat, that now would be a very good time to intervene before things went even more south.

 

“What's going on?” All heads turned to him as he walked up to the mob.

 

“That bloody devil of yours is a horrible influence to the children!” Shouted a parent.

 

A strong sense of deja-vu coursed through the ex-animator as he asked, “How so?”

 

“With that thing around, it's turning all of our kids into atheists!” Henry was now desperately trying not to smack some sense into everyone standing before him. Of course the situation felt familiar...this was the fifth time he had to have this conversation.

 

Unable to suppress a sigh from escaping, he looked at the mob tiredly. “I’ve said this before and I’ll say it again, Bendy isn’t turning anyone into an atheist, nor is he aiming to do so. He just likes playing with the kids and vice-versa. There's no reason to make it into such a big deal.”

 

“But-” Henry cut off the mob by slamming his hand on the wall.

 

“This conversation is over. Besides, don't you all have anything else to do?” To his relief, the mob trickled away and Henry turned towards the two children. “Do you know where Bendy went?” Both turned and pointed to the alley behind them, and Henry nodded. “Thanks you guys. You two should probably get back to your home. Oh, and please don’t peek on Bendy. He’s had a bit of a rough day.” He watched the two head off, before going into the alleyway.

 

In there was Bendy himself, the poor guy looking like he was having an anxiety attack. Slightly melting, whimpering, and shaking a lot, Henry took one look at the little devil before deciding he had enough.

 

“It’s okay now.” Bendy perked up at the sound of his animator’s voice, and hesitantly nodded.

 

For a moment, everything was quiet.

Then, it looked as if the little devil exploded. Unbeknownst to Henry, the children in fact hadn't left, was peeking at the duo, and had been scared silly at the sight that was now Bendy.

 

The three foot tall toon had grown to be what seemed to be fifteen times his normal height, and completely towering over his creator. His horns were much sharper, melting ink covering a good half of his face, his white gloves were missing, and he was sporting fangs and claws.

 

It was as if the once friendly toon they knew had turned into a living nightmare.

 

Henry, having seen this “form” beforehand, knew that it was still Bendy and continued on to comfort him. Bendy leaned into his touch, before suddenly going still. Henry watched as Bendy’s eye focused on something behind him and turned around.

 

Just to see the two kids doing exactly what he told them not to do.

 

Henry looked back at the not-so-little devil, before turning to the duo and motioned them to come closer.

 

He supposed he did have quite a bit of explaining to do.


End file.
